My White Cat
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Ino yang menginginkan seekor kucing ajaib dan keinginannya terkabul
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang

.

.

My white cat.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berambut panjang dengan usia setengah abad sedang sibuk mengurusi berbagai alat eksperimennya. Berbagai macam barang khas penelitian memenuhi ruangan itu. Dari labu Erlenmeyer, gelas ukur, pipet tetes maupun alat untuk titrasi.

Dia sedang membuat ramuan pengubah diri. Karena apa? Tentu saja karena uang. Banyak para penyihir muda yang menginginkan ramuan itu untuk membantu mereka dalam ujian kelulusan mengenai cara meniru hewan dengan menggunakan sihir.

" Akhirnya selesai juga. Tinggal diberi es batu dan dengan suhu yang dingin ramuan ini dapat berfungsi secara maksimal," katanya seraya mencari tabung yang cocok untuk memindahkan cairan itu dari tabung titrasi. Dia mencari kesana kemari dan tidak ketemu-ketemu.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menuju ke dapur dan mencari sebuah gelas. Dengan hati-hati dia pindahkan ramuan itu dari labu Erlenmeyer menuju ke gelas itu. Dia segera menuju ke kulkas dan mengambil beberapa bongkah es. Dengan hati-hati dimasukkannya bongkah demi bongkah hingga seluruh bongkahan es berpindah ke dalam gelas. Lalu dia mengisi jurnal penelitiannya mengenai ramuan itu.

" Oro-jiisan lagi ngapain?"

Lelaki bernama Orochimaru menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati cucu dari Danzo, saudaranya yang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di samping pintu dapur.

" Mengisi laporan penelitian. Oh ya, makanan ada di meja. Cepatlah makan Sai. Aku tidak mau penyakit maag-mu kumat dan ujung-ujungnya aku mendapat marah dari Danzo gara-gara tidak becus menjaga cucunya yang sedang berkunjung untuk mencari bahan penulisan skripsi," jawab Orochimaru. Dia masih sibuk mencatat jurnalnya. Sai segera berlalu melewati lelaki yang merupakan saudara dari kakeknya itu. Matanya tertuju pada cairan yang 'menggoda' dengan bongkahan es di dalamnya.

Tangannya pun beraksi.

Orochimaru melihat lagi ke arah ramuan yang baru saja dibuatnya. Dan mendapati ramuan itu sudah berpindah tempat. Dia menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari ramuan itu.

" ah….. rasanya segar. Meskipun rasa sirupnya agak aneh sih…"

Orochimaru menatap gelas yang dipegang oleh Sai dengan tatapan horror. Pikiran dan kejadian terburuk mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Kemungkinan bahwa cairan itu telah berpindah ke tubuh Sai adalah…..

" Sebenarnya Oro-jiisan dapat sirup ini darimana sih? Rasanya bener-bener aneh."

Seratus persen!

Orochimaru mendekati Sai dengan tatapan horror. Bagaimana tidak? Ramuan itu adalah ramuan yang belum pernah diuji cobakan dan dia saja belum membuat penawarnya…

" Aduh! Kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit sekali?"

Orochimaru segera mendekati Sai dan menyuruhnya untuk berbaring di tempat tidur yang terdapat di ruang (lab) kerjanya. Orochimaru segera mengambil stetoskop dan memeriksa Sai. Sai sendiri sudah tertidur akibat obat bius yang baru saja di suntikkan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Namun dia segera tahu ketika melihat tubuh Sai yang bertransformasi menjadi seekor binatang berbulu putih…..

….

Seorang gadis terlihat menggambar di taman kampus. Temannya yang bernama Tenten segera mendatangi gadis berambut pirang itu.

" Sedang apa Ino?" Tanya Tenten. Gadis bernama Ino itu menoleh ke arah Tenten dan mennyerahkan selembar kertas HVS ukuran folio pada Tenten. Tenten mengamati dengan antusias dan semakin antusias ketika melihat apa yang digambar oleh Ino.

" Wah….. seekor kucing….. imutnya….. hampir sama dengan aslinya," ujar Tenten terkagum-kagum sambil terus mengamati sosok bayi kucing yang sibuk bermain dengan bola benang. Ino merasa senang.

" Hontouni? Wah….. arigatou gozaimasu…."

" Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba gambar kucing? Biasanya kan kamu menggambar motif flora ataupun malah desain arsitektur…." Tanya Tenten. Ino menatap ke atas langit biru.

" Sebenarnya aku ingin punya seekor kucing yang imut…. Berbulu putih yang halus….." ujar Ino. Tenten hanya manggut-manggut mendengar perkataan Ino. " Terus kalau bisa dia itu adalah kucing yang bisa bertransformasi jadi cewek yang cantik….. putih…..biar bisa jadi temenku disaat suka maupun duka….tahu perasaanku…."

Tenten mulai waswas. Mana ada kucing yang begituan.

" Mungkin kau bisa mendapatkannya dalam mimpimu," ujar Tenten. Ino cemberut. Tenten melihat kea rah jam tangannya.

" Wah sekarang waktunya kencan sama Neji. Ino, aku pergi dulu ya….jaa ne," kata Tenten seraya berlari meninggalkan Ino sendirian di taman kampus. Ino sendiri berniat untuk pulang karena seluruh kelasnya sudah selesai.

Sementara itu…

Sai membuka matanya dan merasakan sebuah keanehan.

" Kenapa semuanya terlihat lebih besar…. Lebih tinggi ya?" kata Sai.

" Sai? daijoubuka? "

'miaw….miaw…'

" Hey, jangan meang-meong melulu… aku ga tahu maksudmu Sai…."

Sai mendengar suara Orochimaru. Dirinya menyadari kalau sekarang dia sedang berbaring. Sebentar, bukannya tadi dia berkata 'tidak apa-apa'? bagaimana mungkin menjadi 'miaw-miaw'?

Dia terbangun dan melihat di sekelilingnya. Sebentar, perasaan dia tidak punya bulu putih?

" Maafkan atas keteledoranku. Aku telah membuatmu bertransformasi menjadi kucing putih,"kata Orochimaru. Sai kaget. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat (juga) tubuhnya. Dia bergumam tidak jelas namun yang terdengar hanya 'miaw' dan 'miaw'. Akhirnya Orochimaru mengambil sebuah kaca dan dihadapkan ke arah Sai. Sai yang melihat bayangan dirinya di depan kaca hanya terpaku dan beberapa detik kemudian dia tak sadarkan diri.

" Hey… kenapa pingsan?"

Tak ada satupun yang menjawab.

Beberapa jam kemudian….

Sai POV

Aku terbangun dan menyadari kalau diriku sekarang sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidurku. Aku mengucek mataku dan menyadari (lagi) kalau aku sekarang dalam bentuk alias wujud seekor kucing. Kami-sama…. Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Aku tidak pernah melukai seekor kucingpun. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memukuli seekor kucing…..

" Sudah bangun?"

Aku melihat ke samping. Oro-jiisan sedang menatapku dengan ekspresi khawatir. Aku mencoba bertanya padanya namun dia hanya menjawab apa dan apa. Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Aku sekarang sudah berubah menjadi seekor kucing.

Kami-sama…. Kenapa aku yang harus menderita seperti ini? aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kuliahku dan sekarang aku harus menjalani hidupku sebagai seekor kucing. Seekor kucing!

Aku mencoba berdiri dengan wujud baruku ini. oro-Jiisan sudah pergi entah kemana. Sekali lagi aku melihat diriku yang sekarang melalui pantulan cermin. Seekor kucing yang sedang melakukan gerakan akrobatik dengan berdiri menggunakan kedua kaki belakangnya.

Kami-sama…..

Sai's POV end

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Author's note:

Kasumi saat ini bener-bener melenceng dari biasanya ya? Para reader (-sama)? Ga ada angina ga ada ujan tiba-tiba nulis fanfic yang beginian….. nanti kalau ga ada yang review ya ga Kasumi lanjut…

Ada yang mau review buat dilanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto (-sama)

My white cat chapter 2

.

.

.

Sai terbangun dengan (tetap) berwujud kucing. Setelah menyendiri dan marah-marah pada Orochimaru serta berniat untuk melaporkannya pada kakeknya, akhirnya Orochimaru berjanji untuk membuatkan ramuan penawar untuk mengubah Sai menjadi manusia lagi. Pada awalnya Orochimaru sangatlah terpaksa, namun bayangan imbalan jika ramuan beserta penawarnya yang berfungsi secara efektif segera membayang-bayangi matanya.

Setelah beberapa hari mengkarantina diri di rumah, akhirnya Sai bosan juga. Dia mencoba untuk melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Dia hanya menatap 'nanar' pada gayung yang tidak bisa dia pegang. Ujung-ujungnya dia hanya mendorong bak plastic sebagai pijakan untuk menyalakan shower. Dengan bersusah payah akhirnya dia berhasil untuk mandi.

Setelah berguling-guling di atas handuk akhirnya dia berjalan menuju ke ruang makan. Dilihatnya Kabuto, seorang guru dari sebuah sekolah sihir yang merupakan mantan murid Orochimaru sedang ada di ruang tamu. Sai berniat untuk datang dan menyapa namun menyadari bentuknya yang sekarang ini ujung-ujungnya dia hanya menatap dari kejauhan.

Merasa diawasi, Kabuto menoleh ke arah Sai. dia menghampiri Sai. Sai yang belum terbiasa dengan wujud barunya mengucapkan sapaan yang terdengar 'meong-meong' di telinga Kabuto.

" Heh? Ternyata kau menyapaku? Sebagai kucing kau imut juga ya…. Kalau kau datang ke arah sekumpulan cewek, kujamin kau akan dimanja. Kau penghuni baru ya disini?" ucap Kabuto seraya mengusap kepala Sai.

Muncul perempatan di jidat Sai.

'Penghuni baru apanya! Aku ini Sai!'

Namun yang terdengar hanya suara kucing biasa. Sai yang 'putus asa' segera meninggalkan Kabuto keluar rumah. Kabuto yang melihat itu merasakan keganjilan.

"Aneh, bukankah kucing berjalan dengan empat kaki? Ini malah dua kaki. Apa ini hasil dari eksperimen Orochimaru-sensei ya?" ucap Kabuto seraya memegang dagunya.

Sai's POV

Gila! Masa aku dikira penghuni baru! Memang sih, aku baru jadi kucing selama seminggu. Tapi setidaknya! Dia kan guru di sekolah sihir. Bahkan aku pernah sekolah disana dan parahnya lagi katanya dia bsia melihat jiwa seseorang. Dan sekarang?

Masa bodoh lah!

Aku melihat ada segerombolan anak kecil yang berjalan ke arahku. Aku segera membetulkan posisiku dan bersikap selayaknya kucing putih yang imut-imut. Mereka melihat ke arahku. Seorang anak perempuan yang kuperkirakan masih TK menghampiriku dan mengelus kepalaku.

Yah, meskipun bisa dibilang 'gerakannya' itu mirip seperti seseorang yang mau menguliti kulit kepalaku. Seorang ibu muda datang menghampiri kami.

" Aduh Misa-chan, jangan kasar-kasar donk! Nanti kalau dia marah dan mencakar ataupun menggigit kamu, nanti bisa rabies," ucap ibu muda itu yang bisa kuasumsikan sebagai ibu dari anak ini.

Sebentar…..

.

.

Rabies?

.

.

Woy! Menasehati sih menasehati! Tapi tidak begini juga kali!

"Kaa-san. kucingnya lari…..huwe…."

Hah! Lebih baik aku pergi daripada sakit hati melulu mendengarkan suara seorang ibu muda yang ingin membujuk secara halus anaknya tanpa memikirkan perasaan lain di sekitarnya! Dari jauh aku bisa mendengar anak perempuan itu menangis. Sebenarnya sih tidak tega melihat anak sekecil itu menangis. Tapi apa boleh buat?

Aku memang egois ne?

Aku mulai membenarkan posisiku sebagai kucing. Aku mulai belajar berjalan dengan empat kaki. Meskipun agak susah sih…

Satu dua satu dua

Oh ya, kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa aku berjalan ke arah kampus ya? Yah, lebih baik main-main ke kampus sajalah daripada mengkarantina diri di rumah Oro-jiisan. Tapi…

.

.

.

Ini sudah dua jam dan aku masih menempuh setengah perjalanan. Capek….

Tapi aku harus berusaha. Tidak kusangka ketika aku berwujud manusia aku sanggup berlari sampai ke kampus dan masih menyimpan cukup tenaga. Tapi sekarang? Yah! Ganbatte Sai!

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di kampus. Suasananya memang rame seperti baisanya. Aku bisa melihat para kouhai yang sibuk berlalu lalang. Aku hanya duduk di atas pegangan tangga yang bawah sambil mengerak-gerakkan ekorku ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sejak kapan aku menikmati peranku menjadi seekor kucing?

Beberapa mahasiswi yang lewat masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengelus kepalaku. Bahkan ada yang duduk di sampingku dan membagi makanan yang sedang mereka makan. daripada kelaparan, mendingan terima saja.

Waktu terus berlalu dan kampus mulai sepi. Sudah jarang ada yang lewat disini. tapi aku masih ingin tinggal disini.

"Wah… imutnya kusing itu! Ayo Tenten! Kita datangi tuh kucing!"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kulihat seorang mahasiswi yang berlari ke arahku sambil menggandeng seorang mahasiswi lain. Kulihat poni pirangnya yang bergerak-gerak ditiup angin.

Hmmmm cantik juga. Tapi kurasa dia agak centil dan lebih mementingkan mode.

Dia menggendongku tanpa ijin. Lalu dia meletakkanku di atas pangkuannya. Aku hanya menurut. Ternyata benar apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Kabuto-san. Aku benar-benar dimanja. Dia mengelus tubuhku dengan lembut dan aku pun berbaring di pangkuannya. Kurasa dia senang bukan main.

" Ih! Imutnya! "

Dia mulai mengangkatku dan memelukku…..

Woi!

Ini terlalu dekat !

Terlalu dekat!

Tolong!

Sai's POV end

Beberapa menit yang lalu….

Ino yang merasa melihat 'penampakan' kucing idamannya segera berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan teman se-fakultasnya. Tenten.

" Wah… imutnya kucing itu! Ayo Tenten! Kita datangi tuh kucing!"

Mereka segera berlari kea rah sang kucing dan dengan secepat kilat Ino menggendong kucing itu dan memangkunya. Lalu dia mengelus tubuh kucing itu. Yang dipangku hanya menurut. Membuat Ino senang bukan main. Tak jarang dia 'memungut' kucing di jalan dan berakhir dengan cakaran yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Entah karena saking imutnya, Ino menjadi gemas dan berniat untuk memeluk kucing itu. Awalnya kucing itu menurut namun ketika wajah kucing itu mendekati dadanya, sontak kucing itu meronta-ronta dan meminta untuk dilepaskan. Ino sweatdrop, aneh sekali kelakuan si kucing ini. namun hal itu tidak membuat semangatnya untuk memiliki kucing itu pudar. Malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

" Hey Tenten, kira-kira kucing ini punya majikan ga ya?" Tanya Ino pada Tenten. Tenten hanya menggeleng.

" Kurasa dia punya. Lihat saja bulunya yang bersih itu. Kurasa dia punya majikan yang tiap hari memandikannya. Tuh lihat, telinganya, bulunya, bersih semuanya," jawab Tenten. Ino memeriksa keadaan kucing yang masih meronta-ronta itu. Dia bahkan bisa mencium wangi sabun di tubuh sang kucing.

" He? Tapi bener juga ya? Dia juga wangi sabun. Pasti yang punya orang kaya nih. Tiap hari dimandiin terus," ucap Ino seraya mencium kepala kucing itu. " Wangi."

Diam-diam Ino memandang dengan tatapn mencurigakan ke arah Tenten. Tenten yang menyadari hal itu mulai was-was. Pandangan itu benar-benar pandangan yang berbahaya.

" Ne Tenten, kalo aku bawa ke rumah nih kucing, kira-kira da yang nyari ga ya?" Tanya Ino. Tenten menghela napas.

'tuh kan! Sudah kuduga!' ucap Tenten dalam hati. sisi 'kriminalitas' Ino mulai muncul. Kalo sudah begini, Tenten yakin tidak ada yang bia menghentikan Ino.

" Heh! Kau mau mencuri kucing? Gimana kalau ada yang nyari? Nih kucing pasti punya majikan tahu!" ucap Tenten. Sedangkan kucing yang masih didekap oleh Ino mulai menggeliat berusaha untuk melepaskan diri namun pegangan Ino sangat kuat sehingga kucing itu hanya pasrah.

Ino tersenyum kea rah Tenten. Senyum bahagia dan antusias.

" Aku tak peduli. Ne kucing yang imut,kau mau kan ikut denganku?"

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Ada yang mau review? Gomen update-nya lama ==.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto semata

My white cat chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Ino segera menggendong kucing yang baru dipungutnya itu. Di belakangnya Tenten tak kuasa dan berdaya untuk menghentikan 'kegiatan' Ino. Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan keluar kampus. Suasana sudah sepi dan senja mulai muncul di ufuk barat. Ino masih memangku kucing putih itu dan mengelus-elus kepalanya. Sedangkan yang dielus hanya pasrah. Yang penting tahu jalan pulang dan kapan saatnya untuk kabur.

" Ino!"

Kedua gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang melambai ke arah mereka, namun lebih tepatnya kepada Ino. Tenten hanya tersenyum dan berbisik-bisik sebentar dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kedua sejoli (plus kucing putih) tepat di taman kampus.

Sai's POV

Kurasa tidak ada gunanya aku berusaha untuk memberontak. Wanita ini sangat kuat. Atau aku yang lemah ya? Yang jelas aku harus hafal jalan untuk pulang ke rumah dan semoga saja Kami-sama memberiku jalan untuk kabur dari gadis ini.

" Ino!"

Oh, jadi si blonde ini bernama Ino? Nama yang unik juga. Namun hal yang paling kusuka adalah rambutnya yang pirang. Dia begitu sederhana dengan rambut yang diikat satu.

" Hey Sora!"

" Hey Ino, aku pulang dulu ya. Kurasa pacarmu itu mau barengin kamu. Ja ne," bisik gadis bercepol dua yang tidak salah namanya Tenten. Yosh, sekarang aku menjadi 'orang ketiga' dalam acara kencan sepasang sejoli ini. kami-sama, kenapa nasibku bisa begini?

" Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucap pemuda bernama Sora ini. oh ya, aku baru ingat sekarang. Aku pernah menjadi panitia dalam acara OSPEK anak ini.

" Ayo, ngomong aja," ucap Ino. Perasaanku mulai was-was. Biasanya jika seorang lelaki berperilaku seperti ini…..

" Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita."

.

.

.

Tuh, benar kan?

" KE-ke-kenapa?" ucap Ino. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas dan melihat kedua mata aquamarine-nya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Haduh, disaat senja begini seharusnya ada adegan romantic. Ini malah adegan putus cinta.

" Aku punya tambatan lain," jawabnya datar. Ya Tuhan pemuda ini. semudah itukah? Aku saja harus membaca ratusan buku bahkan menjadikan pacar sepupuku yang bernama Sakura sebagai 'bahan percobaan' sebelum menolak secara halus sebuah pernyataan cinta dari seorang Kouhai.

Ouch!

Ino mulai mendekapku erat. Aku tahu hanya aku yang menjadi saksi disini. tapi jangan samakan aku dengan boneka teddy bear yang tidak bernyawa!

Entah apa lagi yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu yang membuat Ino berlari sambil mendekapku. Dia segera memanggil taksi. Aku melihat di balik kaca. Kurasa pemuda itu benar-benar 'niat' untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka. Buktinya saja saat ini tidak ada yang mengejar gadis ini. benar-benar!

Dan sekarang dia menggunakan tubuhku (buluku) sebagai tempat jatuhnya tetesan air matanya. Sang sopir yang kurasa berumur kepala empat hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ino terus saja menangis sesenggukan. Sumpah, aku tidak tega melihat wanita menangis seperti ini.

Tapi apa daya, dalam keadaan seperti ini aku hanya diam tak bergerak. Apa pun yang kukatakan pasti hanya suara 'meong' yang muncul.

" Ojou-san, Ojou-san mau kemana?" ucap sang sopir. Ino segera mengusap kedua pipinya dan menciumiku. Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksinya jika yang dia cium adalah seorang laki-laki sepertiku….

" Tolong. Antar aku ke jalan Aoi hana," ucap Ino. Dan dia kembali menangis sesenggukan.

Haduh susahnya bikin cewek ini diam. Maksudku biar nangisnya enggak sampai berlarut-larut begini…..

Dari sinetron-sinetron yang kulihat. Terutama film mengenai persahabatan antara anjing dan tuannya, seekor anjing akan menjilat-jilat pipi sang majikan. Apa aku harus melakukan itu ya?

.

.

.

.

.

" Hey! Aku ini kucing!"

.

.

.

" Halah! Tak ada jalan lain!"

Sai's POV ends

.

.

.

Ino masih saja menangis. Namun sebuah sentuhan penuh liur mengenai pipinya. Dia menunduk dan mendapati kucing yang dipegangnya sekarang sedang mengusapkan pipinya yang berbulu dengan pipinya yang lembab karena air mata.

" Arigatou. Hontouni arigatou….." ucap Ino yang sekarang menangis karena terharu. " Terima kasih kau mau memahamiku. Arigatou," ucapnya seraya memeluk kucing itu. Yang dipeluk hanya mengeong dan mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi Ino. Ino akhirnya tersenyum senang.

Sang sopir menginjak rem dan mereka berdua segera keluar. Ino menggendong si kucing dengan penuh sayang. Setelah membayar pada sang sopir, Ino berbalik dan tampaklah sebuah toko bunga dengan tulisan 'Yamanaka Florist' di bagian atasnya.

Ino segera masuk dengan mengendap-endap dan akhirnya mereka berdua telah sampai di kamar Ino. Sebelumnya Ino telah mengambil satu dari beberapa keranjang bunga ukuran besar dan meletakkan kucing itu di dalamnya. Kucing itu hanya menurut.

Setelah berlama-lama di dalam kamar mandi, akhirnya Ino keluar juga dengan handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Ino's POV

Setelah 'meratapi nasib' di kamar mandi akhirnya aku berhasil untuk melepaskan Sora. Meskipun berat hatiku mengingat kami berdua sudah berpacaran sejak awal masuk SMA. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menerima apa yang namanya 'mendua'. Aku juga punya harga diri!

Aku mulai memakai piyama-ku. Kulihat kucing yang sedang tiduran di keranjang bunga itu. 'Pwnampakannya' yang menggemaskan membuatku sedikit lupa akan apa yang terjadi hari ini. aku benar-benar bersyukur pada Kami-sama yang telah mempertemukan aku dengan kucing ini. kucing yang telah membuatku kembali move on.

Aku mengangkatnya yang menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur.

" Kucing manis….. maukah kau menjadi milikku?" ucapku pada kucing ini. Meskipun ujung-ujungnya aku merasa gila sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia berbicara dengan seekor kucing.

Aku memperhatikannya lagi. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Shiro. Kucing putihku yang mati ketika aku berumur sepuluh tahun. Perbedaannya adalah hidung Shiro yang lebih pesek daripada hidung kucing ini. Aku masih ingat saat Tou-san memberikan Shiro sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku yang kesembilan

Shiro…..

Yosh, aku akan menamai kucing ini dengan nama Shiro.

" Kau mengingatkanku dengan Shiro. Dia sama dengamu, hanya saja hidungmu lebih mancung dari dia. Kau tahu, makin pesek hidung seekor kucing, maka harganya makin mahal lho! Berbeda jauh ya dengan manusia. Makin mancung ya dia makin cakep. Hehehe."

Kucing itu hanya mengeong. Kurasa dia protes. Atau itu hanya perasaanku saja ya?

" Tenang, kau tetap imut kok. Jangan khawatir….. kan menurut harga, bukan menurut ke-imutannya kan? Di mataku, kau adalah makhluk yang paling imut kok!" ucapku antusias. Kok aku merasa seperti orang gila ya?

Aku mengangkat Shiro dan meletakkannya di sampingku. aku pun berbaring di sampingnya. Kami hanya terpisahkan oleh sebuah guling yang agak besar jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh Shiro yang berusaha menggapai-gapai guling itu. Kurasa aku harus tidur dengan memeluk Shiro malam ini.

Next morning….

Pagi ini aku berniat untuk membantu Kaa-san menjaga toko bunga. Kaa-san sendiri sedang pergi entah kemana. Namun, yang penting aku bisa bersenang-senang dengan Shiro dan bunga-bunga yang indah ini.

Aku meletakkan shiro di atas meja. Dia hanya duduk-duduk sambil menggerakkan ekornya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kurasa dia senang berada di sini. Semoga saja pemilik aslinya tidak segera menemukannya. Kalau ketemu, bisa gawat juga.

Triiingg….

" Selamat datang….. ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucapku pada pelanggan yang baru saja membuka pintu.

" Hm… bisakah kamu merangkaikan dua buket bunga mawar? Yang berwarna merah tua dan merah muda," ucapnya. Aku segera berjalan dengan cepat untuk merangkaikan bunga untuk ibu-ibu tadi. Dia juga menggandeng seorang anak kecil yang kurasa masih TK.

Anak itu mendekati Shiro. Namun karena meja yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya, dia hanya menggapai-gapai tak karuan. Shiro yang mengetahui hal itu segera melompat turun dan berjalan di sekitar kaki anak itu. dan spontan dia mengelus kepalanya dengan perasaan senang.

" Mama, kucingnya lucu."

" Iya sayang…. Ini kucingmu ya? Menggemaskan sekali," ucap si Ibu. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka sambil membawa dua buket bunga mawar.

Kringg…..

Sudah selesai dengan pelanggan tadi. Kini giliran teman satu SMP-ku yang datang mengunjungiku. Namanya adalah Sakura. Kurasa dia datang kemari bersama pacarnya yang bernama Sasuke itu. yah, bisa dibilang aku kalah saingan waktu itu.

" Ino!"

" Sakura! Kau datang sama siapa? Hayo… pasti sama Sasuke…." Godaku. Wajahnyamulai memerah.

" Iya, tuh dia nungguin di depan. Sasuke-kun…. Ayo masuk…"

Dan muncullah sesosok manusia dengan model rambut yang melawan gravitasi. Terkadang aku mau tertawa sendiri melihat model rambutnya yang mirip seperti pantat ayam. Ups! Keceplosan!

" So, mau mencari bunga apa hari ini?" tanyaku. Sakura segera berjalan mengitari berbagai macam bunga sambil memegangi dagunya selayaknya dalam pose berpikir. Sasuke hanya melihat-lihat bunga-bunga yang berwarna tua di dekat pintu masuk. Aku mengikuti Sakura yang pada akhirnya berhenti di depan meja kasir.

" Kya… imutnya…." Ucapnya ketika memandang Shiro. Aku hanya tersenyum bangga.

" Tentu saja imut. Siapa dulu yang punya…." Ucapku dengan nada menyombongkan diri. Kali ini dia menghampiri Shiro. Dan anehnya, Shiro terus saja menggeliat ketika digendong olehnya. Aneh….

" Sasuke-kun… coba kemari…."

Sasuke segera datang dan melihat Shiro yang masih saja menggeliat di dalam gendongannya. Matanya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang sangat langka bagi seorang Sasuke. Dia segera menghampiri Sakura dan menatap apa yang ada dalam gendongannya.

" Sai, ngapain kamu disini?"

He?

Sai?

Kenapa Sasuke memanggil Shiro dengan nama Sai? apa jangan-jangan kucing ini milik Sasuke? Waduh! Gawat!

Ino's POV ends

.

.

.

Sai's POV

Pagi ini aku menemani Ino untuk menjaga di toko bunga miliknya. Sebenarnya aku mau pulang. Tapi masalahnya aku belum pernah melewati daerah ini. kalau kesasar siapa juga yang tanggung jawab?

Kurasa aku hanya bisa pasrah pada Kami-sama. Yah, mungkin ini adalah karma karena aku yang jarang pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa. Dan sekarang…. Ah sudah lah!

Aku hanya bisa mengambil posisi di atas meja kasir. Dari sini aku bisa melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dari balik kaca toko. Yah, seandainya aku bisa menemukan orang yang 'satu alamat' denganku dan aku akan mengikutinya demi mencari jalan pulang.

Pelanggan pertama adalah seorang ibu-ibu dengan anaknya yang masih TK. Dia begitu menyukaiku. Meskipun aku agak trauma dengan kejadian kemarin dimana seseorang mengataiku sebagai carrier bagi penyakit rabies. Sekarang aku menyadari susahnya jadi seekor kucing.

Kriinggg!

" Ino!"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Perasaan was-was mulai merasukiku. Jangan bilang kalau pelanggan kedua adalah…

" Sakura!"

Yah, tak usah ditebak lagi…..

Aku berjalan ke samping dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pink yang merupakan pacar sepupuku yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan Ino. Sebenarnya masalah utamanya bukanlah dia karena aku yakin dia tidak bisa melihat jiwa seseorang. namun seandainya dia datang bersama….

" Iya, tuh dia nungguin di depan. Sasuke-kun…. Ayo masuk…"

Kenapa ini harus terjadi?

Dan muncullah sesosok manusia yang kukenal dari balik pintu toko. Seseorang yang mampu membongkar identitasku. Aku segera kabur namun Sakura memegangi tubuhku dan mengangkatku. Aku hanya bisa menggeliat namun apa daya kekuatan seekor kucing sepertiku.

Dia melihat ke arah mataku…..

" Sai? Ngapain kamu disini?"

Shimata! Owari da!"

.

.

.

.

Tbc…

Author's note:

Gomen ne update-nya lama. Ada yang mau kasih review?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

My white cat chapter 4

.

.

.

.

" Sai? Ngapain kamu disini?"

Semua orang yang berada di toko bunga itu mulai sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Yang ditanyai hanya mengeong. Berharap agar 'pelaku' yang lain (selain Sasuke) tidak percaya. Yah, semoga saja.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Shiro yang masih dalam gendongan Sakura. Dia memicingkan matanya dan menatap Shiro dengan intens. Hingga….

Plakkk!

Sasuke mundur dengan pipi yang memerah. Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke yang mengelus-elus pipinya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Sakura, kenapa kau menamparku?"

"Kau tadi lihat apa!"

Ino hanya menarik Shiro ke dalam gendongannya sedangkan Sakura masih saja berspekulasi kalau yang dilihat oleh Sasuke adalah dadanya. Ino hanya terpingkal-pingkal. Setelah selesai berdebat, Ino segera menengahi.

"Sudah-sudah. Eh Sasuke, kucing ini punyamu ya?" Tanya Ino to the point. Sasuke hanya melongo, sedangkan Sakura sudah senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

'Sasuke punya kucing imut begini? Kya….'

Setidaknya itulah yang memenuhi kepala Sakura saat ini.

"Ha? Eh… anu…."

Tiba-tiba Shiro melompat turun dan berjalan mengelilingi kaki Sasuke. Sasuke segera menggendong Shiro dengan 'menarik' tengkuknya. Dia segera mengangkatnya tepat di depan wajahnya. untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke memandang Shiro dengan intens. Yang dipandang hanya menunjukkan tampang 'anak kucing terbuang' yang sama sekali tidak mempan untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Shiro (Sai)'s POV

Aku hanya berusaha untuk mengeong-ngeong tidak jelas untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga. Meskipun tidak jelas begitu aku juga punya tujuan. Aku melompat ke bawah dan berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Namun yang kudapatkan sekarang adalah Sasuke yang mengangkatku bak kantong plastic belanjaan. Yah, meskipun kali ini sang 'kantong belanjaan' sedang diangkat tepat di depan Uchiha Sasuke. Ya Tuhan, rasanya mau jatuh saja. Gerak sedikit saja lantai semen di toko ini bakalan menerimaku dengan senang hati.

Ya Tuhan…. Kode apa yang harus kuberikan pada Sasuke?

Oh ya!

Kitty eyes!

.

.

.

.

'Miaw… miaw…..'

.

Krikk….krikkk….

.

"Hn?"

Apa? Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga dan kau Cuma berkata 'Hn'? tak ada kata lain apa?

Aku berusaha melompat turun dan berhasil. Kali ini aku mencoba untuk menarik-narik celana jeans-nya dan berjalan keluar toko. Lalu kami berhenti di samping toko. Dia berjongkok dan aku memulai perjuanganku.

Sai's POV ends

.

Sasuke's POV

Kucing ini memilik jiwa yang mirip Sai. oh bukan! Kucing ini memang Sai. Pantas saja beberapa hari yang lalu Oro-jiisan kalang kabut mencari sesuatu.

Flashback on

Aku berjalan memasuki halaman rumah yang cukup besar dan mendapati dua orang sedang sibuk berutar-putar di sekitar taman. Kelihatannya sedang mencari sesuatu. Aku segera menghampiri mereka dan mau tidak mau merasa aneh ketika mereka memanggil-manggil nama Sai bak memanggil-manggil binatang peliharaan mereka saja.

"Hey Sasuke! Apa kau lihat seekor kucing putih yang lewat di sekitar sini?" Tanya Kabuto. Mantan wali kelasku waktu aku masih masuk di sekolah sihir dulu. Sekarang aku sudah lulus.

Aku hanya menunjuk seekor kucing yang tiba-tiba lewat di depan gerbang. Kucing putih nan kurus dengan bulu-bulu yang lusuh. Mereka segera berlari dan menggendong kucing itu bak anak mereka yang sudah hilang selama bertahun-tahun.

"Oh Sai! ya Tuhan…. Bagaimana kau bisa sekurus ini? Padahal kau baru sehari meninggalkan rumah. Yokatta!" ucap Kabuto.

Aku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisku melihat tingkah mereka (=.=!). Aku mulai memejamkan mata dan melihat ke dalam jiwa kucing itu. biasa, Cuma jiwa seekor kucing jalanan.

"Ano…. Itu bukan Sai. jiwanya murni jiwa binatang," ucapku. Kabuto segera menurunkan kucing itu dan menatapnya setelah dia melepas kacamatanya. Dia menghela napas frustasi. Oh tidak, bukan Cuma Kabuto tapi Oro-jiisan juga.

"Kurasa kau lebih jeli melihat jiwa seseorang jika tidak menggunakan kacamata, Kabuto,"ucap Oro-jiisan.

"Kurasa begitu. Kacamata ini benar-benar mengganggu. Tapi kalau tanpa kacamata ini aku tidka bisa melihat jarak jauh. Ya Tuhan… kenapa Sai harus hilang sih?" keluh Kabuto. Tumben dia care mengenai Sai. dulu waktu di sekolah saja dia selalu mengabaikan Sai yang memang serba ingin tahu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba perhatian pada Sai?"ucapku dengan penuh kecurigaan. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang membuka-buka tempat sampah sambil menyerukan nama Sai. Aku tahu tubuh Sai memang kecil (baca=kurus) tapi bukan berarti dia bisa muat di dalam tempat sampah yang sekecil itu.

Kabuto memasang kacamatanya kembali.

"Gara-gara dia ngilang Oro-sensei jadi kebingungan. Sebenarnya aku kesini bernit untuk belajar lebih banyak masalah ramuan-ramuan terbaru. Tapi malah disuruh mencari kucing putih yang enggak jelas rimbanya begitu," keluhnya. Benar kan? Dia memang selalu ada maunya.

"Sasuke, kau mau kan membantuku untuk mencari Sai?" ucap Oro-jiisan. Aku hanya mengangguk. Kami segera masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu. Oro-jiisan segera memberiku selembar kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah peta.

Aku mulai menaruh kedua telapak tanganku dan mulai memejamkan mata. Aku bisa mencari seseorang asalkan aku tahu wajahnya. aku mulai mencari-cari namun tidak ketemu. Biasanya orang-orang yang tidak ketemu berarti mereka sudah mati. Apa jangan-jangan….

"Oh ya, Sai yang saat ini masih dalam wujud kucing putih!" ucap Kabuto tiba-tiba. Aku menghela napas. Sebenarnya ada konspirasi apa ini. sai dalam wujud kucing? Yang benar saja. Tapi yang namanya Oro-jiisan kurasa segala macam hal bakalan menjadi kenyataan.

Dan kenyataan ini membuat tanganku gatal untuk menekan nomor telepon Danzo-jiisan lalu menekan tombol 'call'.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada Sai hingga dia bisa menjadi seperti itu?" tanyaku. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak.

"Sai salah minum dan sialnya dia meminum ramuanku yang masih belum ada penawarnya," ucap Oro-jiisan. Tuh, benarkan?

"Bolehkah aku minta gambar Sai yang dalam bentuk kucing itu?" tanyaku. Meskipun aku ahli dalam melacak manusia, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melacak binatang. Kabuto dan Oro-jiisan mulai mencoret-coret kertas hvs dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka menyerahkan kertas itu padaku. Aku pun mulai melihat apa yang mereka gambar.

Yah, jauh dari perkiraan

Yang kulihat hanya sketsa seekor kucing biasa. Tak ada ciri khasnya (=.=!)

Kalau begini mana bisa ketemu…..

Flashback off

"Sebentar, aku mau ada urusan sama kucingmu,Ino." Ucpaku. Aku segera mengikuti arah yang dituju oleh kucing ini. dia berjalan keluar dan berhenti di samping toko. Disana dia mulai menulis-nulis sesuatu.

Kurasa aku sudah menemukan Sai. kali ini dia menggambar sesuatu di atas pasir. Aku memicingkan mataku untuk melihat tulisan abstraknya. Pada awalnya dia hanya menuliskan bahwa dirinya memang asli Sai, sepupuku yang berkulit pucat.

Tulisan kedua menunjukkan kalau dirinya sedang 'disekap' oleh seorang gadis bernama Ino. Huft, gadis pirang teman Sakura ya? Kudengar-dengar dari Sakura kalau dia adalah pecinta kucing. Pantas saja Sai 'disekap' oleh gadis ini. bayangkan saja, wanita mana yang tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubiti maupun menggendong kucing seimut ini.

Tulisan ketiga menanyakan apakah aku membawa tongkat sihirku. Tentu saja aku bawa. Aku selalu mengantonginya. Dia memintaku untuk membacakan mantra agar dia bisa kembali ke bentuk semula. Oh ya, aku pernah membaca memang ada sebuah mantra yang mengembalikan jati diri seseorang. Tapi sayangnya aku agak lupa karena mantranya cukup panjang.

Dia menatapku dengan kitty eyes-nya. Membuatku merasa aneh karena saat ini aku sedang membayangkan dirinya dalam wujud asli yang sedang melakukan kitty eyes. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya!

Aku mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku yang berada di balik jaketku. Aku mengucapkan beberapa mantra: 'dengan ini aku memintamu untuk kembali ke wujudmu yang asli. Wujud yang sesuai dengan jati dirimu….. kembalilah dalam wujud aslimu yang lampau'

Aku mengetukkan ujung tongkatku di kepalanya (lebih tepatnya di jidat). Dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan marah. Beberapa detik kemudian…..

.

.

.

.

Kami berdua sama-sma menahan napas. Hanya suara angin yang lewat serta daun jatuh yang sayup-sayup terdengar.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada perubahan yang berarti. Yang ada hanya kepala Sai yang memerah…

.

.

.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Shiro? Kau mau menganiayanya ya?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Ino dan Sakura yang menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh. Mungkin karena saat ini aku sedang mengacungkan tongkat tepat di depan (diatas) kepala Sai. aku segera memasukkan tongkatku ke dalam jaketku dan mereka berdua berebut untuk menggending Shiro. Akhirnya Ino yang berhasil menggendongnya. Sai menunjukkan ekspresi tak rela ke arahku. Namun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini.

Akhirnya aku dan Sakura 'undur diri'. Dalam perjalanan pulang aku mah memikirkan kejanggalan mengenai mantra yang baru saja kubaca. Kurasa ada 'sedikit' kesalahan.

Sasuke's POV ends

….

malam harinya…..

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven yang sedang sibuk membuka-buka buku-buku yang berdebu di bawah lemari pakaiannya. Sesekali menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa karena dia tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari. Hingga akhirnya….

"Oh tidak… Aku salah baca mantra…." Ucapnya dengan nada khawatir.

.

.

.

.

In Ino's house….

Seorang gadis sedang tertidur sambil memeluk seekor kucing bernama Shiro. Kucing itu sebenarnya berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Ino. Namun tangan Ino sudah melekat di tubuhnya. Berkali-kali dia menggeliat, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Namun sesuatu terjadi…..

Pooff!

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

Author's note:

Ada yang mau review ga nih? Reader-sama?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

My white cat chapter 5

.

.

.

Ino's POV

Malam ini aku tidur bersama Shiro lagi. Tapi seperti biasa, dia bingung dan bergerak kesana kesini untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Aku semakin gemas!

"Jangan gerak-gerak melulu. Kalau gerak terus nanti aku peluk makin erat lho!" 'ancamku'. Yah, biar kupeluk dia sampai puas. Namun sepertinya suaraku tidak terjangkau di telinganya. Dia masih sibuk bergerak-gerak kesana kemari.

"Oh begitu! Baiklah! Kalau itu maumu!" ucapku seraya memeluknya makin erat. Dia benar-benar aku jadikan pengganti guling. Dia hanya bisa meronta-ronta. Aku masih tetap memeluknya.

Pooofff!

Uhuk uhuk!

Asap apa ini? apa jangan-jangan Shiro meledak jadi abu? Wah…. Shiro….

"Tolong le…pa-sin….. gel-li…."

He?

Sebentar…..

Kok bulu Shiro pada hilang? Kok perutnya makin halus? Dan ukuran Shiro juga makin besar. Kurasa ada keanehan disini. waduh! Asapnya enggak hilang-hilang lagi….

Aku berusaha bangun dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang senyum-senyum aneh padaku…..

Ino's POV ends

.

Sai's POV

Sial! Kenapa mantranya baru berfungsi sekarang! Dasar si pantat ayam! Dan sekarang aku sedang dipeluk-peluk oleh Ino. Sial! Bagaimana ini?

Ouch…. Geli….

Oh ya, sekarang aku tidak punya bulu lagi dan…..

Kulihat Ino yang memandangku dengan tampang aneh. Aku hanya tersenyum palsu. Dari buku yang kubaca, senyum itu bisa mencairkan suasana. Tapi kurasa saat ini senyum itu tidak berguna sama sekali.

Yah, bayangkan saja. Seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba masuk dengan senyum aneh di kamar cewek. Mau apa coba?

"Kyaaaa….. apa kamu peri kucing?"

He?

.

.

.

Sebentar…..

.

.

Peri kucing…

"Etto…."

"Iya kan? Kamu peri kucing kan? Atau… kamu siluman kucing?"

Siluman kucing apanya! Aku manusia tulen asli dari pabriknya (?).

"Ano…. Maksudmu?"

"Lihat tuh kepalamu. Meskipun wujud kamu manusia, tidak mungkin kan manusia punya kuping kucing di atas kepalanya? Terus kamu juga punya ekor kucing…. Kyaa….."

Dan dia memelukku. Aku pun megap-megap kehabisan napas. Aku pun meraba kepalaku. Kurasakan dua cuping telinga kucing yang bergerak-gerak. Dan ekor?

Aku menoleh kea rah bawah. ekor yang bergerak-gerak. Dasar manusia pantat ayam! Kau apakan diriku ini?! lihat saja nanti! sepulang dari sini aku akan menjadikanmu ayam beneran dengan kutukan yang hanya bisa dipatahkan oleh ciuman cinta pertama dari seekor ayam betina (?) huahahaha….

Uhuk uhuk!

"Gomen, tapi kau memelukku terlalu keras. Ino, aku tidak bisa ber-na-pas…"

Dia pun melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu dia memandangku dengan intens. Entah kenapa pipiku terasa memanas. Apa aku demam ya?

"Kau itu siluman kucing kan? Yappari, aku sudah tahu dari hawa yang berbeda yang menguar dari tubuhmu," ucapnya. Aku hanya memicingkan mataku dengan maksud meminta penjelasan.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki indra yang agak sensitive. Nenekku bahkan bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa merasakannya," ucapnya.

Aku menghela napas. Ternyata Ino bukan manusia biasa. Namun untungnya dia tidak tahu mengenai sihirku. Kalau ketahuan, mungkin saja aku akan dikurung Selama seminggu di gudang oleh Danzo-jiisan. Matilah aku…..

"Kenapa kau tidak takut denganku? Setidaknya kau kan perempuan dan ada seorang laki-laki yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah ehm, kamarmu dan….."

"Kau kan bukan laki-laki. Tapi kau siluman kan?"

Mulai lagi dah. Dan bagaimana bisa Sasuke salah merapalkan mantra?

Pooooooffffffff!

"Miaw…."

Ngomong-ngomong….. kenapa aku jadi kucing lagi?!

Sai's POV ends

.

Somewhere in the Sasuke's house

Setelah sibuk memilah-milah buku mengenai mantra sihir, Akhirnya Sasuke menemukan buku yang telah lama dicari-cari olehnya. Dia segera membuka kotak pelindung buku itu dengan beberapa mantra. Kotak itu pun terbuka dan debu pun berterbangan. Sasuke pun terbatuk-batuk sambil menutupi hidungnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Benar-benar dah. Sejak kapan sih buku ini disegel? Apa sejak jamannya Madara-jiisan masih balita? Ya ampun!," gumamnya di tengah malam itu. dia segera membuka buku itu dan mendapati tulisan 'jati diri' di bagian awal bab buku itu. dengan segera dia membukanya dan mendapati apa yang dia cari.

'Mantra ini cukup untuk membuat Sai kembali menjadi manusia. Yah, berhubung mantra yang kuucapkan waktu itu tidak lengkap, mungkin saja sekarang dia masih jadi kucing imut yang di peluk-peluk oleh Ino,' gumamnya.

Dia segera menulis beberapa mantra yang dibutuhkan olehnya. Hingga matanya teralihkan untuk membuka lembaran lain. Lembaran demi lembaran mulai terbuka. Menampilkan berbagai macam tekhnik sihir yang belum pernah dilihatnya bahkan di sekolah sihirnya dulu. Hingga sebuah judul pun muncul di depannya.

'Mantra pengubah bentuk menjadi hewan?'

Menarik.

Itulah yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Bayangkan siapa yang kamu ubah, lalu bayangkan bentuk apa yang kamu inginkan. Hm, menarik. Sebentar, ini bahasa apa ya? Sepertinya aku pernah lihat simbol-simbol ini," ucap Sasuke seraya mencari-cari buku panduan mengenai simbol-simbol itu. setelah menemukannya, ras ingin tahunya membuncah.

"Dibaca saja dan tidak dihayati kan?" akhirnya dia berniat untuk mencari tahu apa arti dari simbol-simbol itu. mungkin saja ada makna yang bagus, pikirnya.

Dan mulailah dia membaca. Dan tiba-tiba saja muncullah Sai dalam wujud kucing di kepalanya. Setelah selesai membaca mantra, akhirnya dia menutup buku itu dan tidak menyadari apa yang telah terjadi pada orang yang telah dipikirkannya.

Back to the Saino…

Pooffff…..

Ino yang melihat sebuah kejadian aneh di depannya hanya bisa menganga(?). melihat Sai yang kembali berubah menjadi kucing. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. Jam dua belas malam.

Lalu dia memandangi ke arah Shiro (Sai). dengan sayang dia memangku Sai yang masih bingung dengan perubahan tubuhnya yang mendadak (lagi). Dia kembali sadar ketika Ino mulai mengangkat tubuhnya. Dengan segera dia menggeliat (lagi).

"Tenanglah Shiro. Rahasiamu aman bersamaku. Aku akan tetap melindungimu," ucap Ino seraya memeluk Shiro. Yang dipeluk hanya memasang muka masam.

'Tak ada gunanya aku berkelit (==!)' ucap Shiro dalam hati. dia hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke dan menggunakan tekhnik sihirnya untuk mengutuk Sasuke sesuai selera (?).

"Sudah malam. Ayo tidur….."ucap Ino seraya 'mengajak' Shiro untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur. shiro hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap suatu hari nanti dirinya bisa bebas dari semua ini.

Terlepas dari hal itu, dia kembali memandangi Ino yang sedang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya sangatlah polos. Berbeda dengan ketika dirinya terbangun dan mulai membicarakan tentang mode. Perbedaan yang sangatlah kontras.

Sai's POV

Kalau kupikir-pikir, ternyata Ino cantik juga ya? Apalagi kalau dilihat dari dekat dan tanpa make-up. Kurasa dia lebih cantik daripada ketika sedang keluar jalan-jalan.

Hush!

Namanya perempuan pasti cantik! Masa ganteng. Eh, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Neji yang merupakan anak fakultas HI juga cantik… tapi….

Gomen! Aku masih normal!

Sekali lagi kupandangi wajah Ino. Gadis yang menurutku energik dan aktif ini (apa bedanya?) memiliki rambut pirang, badan yang cukup seksi, wajah yang manis dan kurasa dia merupakan tipe cewek populer di kampus. Tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang berkelebat di kepalaku.

Kenapa aku tidak tahu?

Yah, mungkin letak kelas seni yang cukup terpencil membuat para penghuni-nya ikut terpencil. Apalagi mengenai mitos yang tersebar di kalangan 'masyarakat kampus'. Yaitu mengenai gedung fakultas-ku yang setiap malam muncul sosok-sosok penjaga-nya.

Kurasa itu bukanlah mitos karena aku pernah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Daripada bercerita yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik aku tidur untuk menyiapkan hal-hal yang tak terduga besok. Barangkali akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan lagi untukku dan juga….. untuk Ino *fake smiling*.

Sai's POV ends

.

Esok harinya….

Ino yang sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya setelah keramas beralih kea rah ponselnya ketika benda itu mengeluarkan bunyi yang menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Dia segera berjalan menuju ke ponselnya itu dan membaca nama yang tertera di layar.

'forehead'

"Moshi-moshi…"

"Ino….. nanti aku mau maen ke rumahmu boleh enggak?" ucap Sakura dari seberang. Ino mulai mencium gelagat yang tidak wajar. Dia hanya menghela napas.

"Boleh, tapi kamu pulang dari kampus jam berapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Nanti kalau kamu pulang kamu sms aku aja…. Terus kamu bilang posisi kamu dimana. Nanti bakalan aku samperin deh!" ucap Sakura. Mau tidak mau Ino hanya bisa mengatakan 'ya'. Karena Sakura sendiri adalah sahabat kecilnya yang hingga kini masih akrab dengannya.

Setelah menekan tombol 'off', dia berjalan menuju ke arah Shiro yang masih tertidur. Di usapnya dahi Shiro. Membuat sang pemilik kepala terbangun dan mengucapkan kalimat khas-nya. Ino tersenyum. Pikirannya beralih ke arah Shiro yang dalam wujud lain tadi malam.

'Seandainya dia bisa berubah menjadi cowok yang cukup keren seperti tadi malem….. kalau dipikir-pikir, wajahnya agak mirip sama Sasuke-kun pacarnya si jidat lebar itu. yah,,,,, seandainya….' Pikir Ino.

Tanpa terasa, Ino telah melamun selama perjalanannya menuju ke kampus. Tenten yang melihat hal yang tidak wajar segera menghampiri Ino yang sedang berjalan sambil senyum-senyum sendiri dan menepuk pundaknya. Tentu saja Ino pun kaget sampai-sampai hampir tercebur selokan yang berada di samping kanannya.

"Tenten! Ngapain kau ini! mengagetkan saja!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri! Ngapain juga pagi-pagi begini ngelamun. Kena hipnotis baru tahu rasa!" ucap Tenten seraya memasang wajah horror tepat di depan wajah Ino. Ino hanya mempout-kan bibirnya dan memandang kea rah lain.

"Kau ini benar-benar merusak suasana!" komentar Ino. Tenten hanya meringis. Tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering yang berasal dari handphone milik Tenten. Tentan segera merogoh tas-nya dan menemukan sebuah nama yang membuatnya kegirangan.

"Moshi-moshi Neji-kun. Sekarang ada dimana?" Tanya Tenten dengan antusias. Ino yang merasa terabaikan hanya bisa duduk-duduk di taman. Tenten segera mengikutinya sambil terus asyik berbicara dengan Neji.

"Oh begitu.. kalau gitu aku kesana ya?" ucap Tenten. "Oh begitu.. ya udah, aku tunggu di taman. Jaa ne…"

Tenten segera menekan tombol 'off'. Lalu dengan wajah berseri-seri, dia memandang kea rah Ino yang tiba-tiba kehilangan mood.

"Silahkan berbahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain," ucap Ino. Tenten hanya tersenyum.

"Hehehe….. kau tahu kan? Kalau Neji-kun itu….."

"Wakata wakata….." ucap Ino seraya melambai-lambai di depan Tenten. Tenten menoleh ke samping dan mendapati pacarnya sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sontak dia melambai ke arahnya.

"AKu pergi dulu ya. Berhati-hatilah…." Ucap Tenten. Ino hanya menaikkan bahunya dan membuka isi tas-nya. Sebuah buku tulis yang masih baru. Diam-diam dia mengambil pensil dan menggambar apa yang dia lihat tadi malam.

Namun hasilnya benar-benar jauh dari apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Ino hanya menghela napas.

"Kenapa jadinya begini?" keluhnya. Akhirnya dia berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Dengan berpangku tangan, dia menunggu sang dosen yang sebentar lagi masuk ke dalam kelas. Namun pandangannya teralih melihat Sakura yang menghampirinya.

"Nanti jadi kan?" ucapnya. Ino mengangguk. Sakura melakukan sedikit selebrasi dan segera berlari keluar ketika melihat Pain, sang dosen. Ino segera focus ke arah pelajaran.

Pelajaran berlangsung datar. Cuma Tanya jawab dan materi. Dan waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu pun telah tiba. Ino segera memasukkan barang-barangnya dan melihat Sakura yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari arah kaca jendela. Ino mengangguk ke arahnya dan segera berjalan keluar.

"Ayo!"

Mereka segera naik taksi menuju ke rumah Ino.

…..

"Kya…. Shiro-chan…. Kemarilah padaku!" ucap Sakura ketika melihat Shiro yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar toko bunya milik keluarga Yamanaka. Shiro pun pasrah (untuk yang keberapa kalinya).

Shiro (Sai)'s POV

Halah-halah….. kenapa juga pacar Sasuke datang kesini? Ujung-ujungnya aku bakalan mengalami apa yang namanya patah tulang dari dalam. Oh ya, kalau ada Sakura kan berarti ada Sasuke. Dan aku yakin Sasuke itu over-protective sama si rambut bubble gum ini.

Aku mencoba melongok ke belakangnya dan mendapati Ino. Kurasa si rambut pantat ayam itu tidak ada disini. Yah, kurasa aku aman saja karena aku tidak akan mendapatkan boge mentah dari Sasuke karena dikiranya aku dipeluk secara sengaja (?) oleh pacarnya.

Hup!

Kraakkkk!

Aduh tulangku….. huf huf. Tarik napas dalam-dalam….. hembuskan….

Ugh! Aku tercekik!

Ino….. tolong aku!

Sai's POV ends

.

Sakura segera meraih Shiro yang sedang sibuk memikirkan dimana Sasuke. Spontan dengan kekuatan penuh (?) Sakura memeluk Shiro hingga yang bisa dilakukan oleh si kucing malang itu hanya mengeong tak jelas ke arah Ino.

Ino yang menyadari hal itu segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ano…. Sakura….. jangan terlalu keras…. Meskipun dia kucing dia juga punya nyawa…" ucap ino. Sakura menoleh dan segera meminta maaf.

"gomen ne Neko-chan….. kau tidak apa-apa kan? Uh…. Aku makin sayang….." ucap Sakura seraya mengelus kepala Shiro. Shiro memandang ke arah lain dengan tidak rela.

'Neko-chan? Yang benar saja! Aku ini laki-laki! Panggilan bersufffik chan membuatku merasa seperti boneka imut,' gumam Sai yang terdengar seperti sebuah 'meong-ang' bagi dua gadis di sebelahnya.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sakura berbunyi…

Sakura segera melihat kea rah layar handphone-nya dan menggumamkan nama pacarnya. Shiro pun mulai mengambil perhitungan pada orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura lewat telepon.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun…. Tadi kamu kelihatan sibuk di perpus…. Jadi lebih baik aku pergi sendiri….. ha? Oh aku ada di rumah Ino sekarang…. Yah,,, kenapa harus sekarang? Ya sudahlah. Aku tunggu disini…." ucap Sakura. Dia menoleh kea rah Ino dengan tatapan sedih.

"Aku disuruh pulang oleh Sasuke-kun…. Nanti dia jemput aku disini…."

"Tenanglah….. kan kapan-kapan kamu bisa kesini lagi…." Ucap Ino.

"Yah… begitulah….."

Tanpa mereka sadari, muncul aura 'kejahatan' yang menguar dari Shiro….

.

.

To be continued….

.

.

Author's note:

Puah…. Akhirnya jadi plus update juga… *melakukan perenggangan di depan computer*

Gomen baru update sekarang…..

Review please…..*pasang puppy eyes no jutsu*


End file.
